Play Date
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: When Itachi is away, who will Sasuke play with? Surely not a GIRL.


**Summary: **When Itachi is away, who will Sasuke play with? Surely not a GIRL.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Play Date**

"Onii-san, will you play with me today?" A young, dark-haired boy with big puppy-dog eyes asked his older brother.

Itachi sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have a very important ANBU meeting I have to attend today. Perhaps mother or father will play with you."

Sasuke pouted. "But mother and father aren't as cool as you, onii-san! You always have fun games to play with me. Besides," he added, "Mother is busy and father is reviewing a case. They won't play with me!"

"I'm really sorry Sasuke," Itachi said, "But this meeting is mandatory for all ANBU. I would stay but I really can't. Not today."

"But onii-san!" Little Sasuke whined. He jutted out his lower lip and stared at his older brother with big Bambi eyes, waiting for his brother to cave in.

Another sigh escaped Itachi's lips. "Come here," he finally said, waving Sasuke over.

A huge grin lit up said boy's face as he ran over to his brother… only to be poked in the forehead by Itachi.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."

"_Oww! _That's not fair!" Sasuke cried, rubbing his forehead. "If you're gone and mother and father are busy, who am I going to play with?"

"Well there's always Naru-"

"No way! He's too loud!"

Another sigh. "Well, why don't you play with the new family that just moved in a few days ago?"

Sasuke thought back. "Oh, do you mean the Haruno's?"

"Yes. I hear they're quite a nice family. We haven't officially welcomed them yet, so this could be a good opportunity to do so." Itachi smiled at his little brother. "From what the others have been saying, they have a quite a lively child."

"Hmmm…" Sasuke thought. "Well… okay then. I will play with them today… but _only_ today. And you have to promise you'll stay and play with me next time, okay onii-san?"

His older brother smiled kindly. "I promise."

Sasuke smiled happily. "Okay! Let's go!"

~*X*~

The first thing Sasuke saw when he walked onto the Haruno residence was very large house- just like his. Tall, beautiful Sakura blossoms surrounded the lush area. The magnificent white mansion stood above everything else, crystal clear window sparkling in the bright sun.

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi tugged at Sasuke's tiny hand. He led the little boy down a smooth pathway up to a mahogany wood door. He rang the bell.

A young, pretty woman with strange (to Sasuke, anyway) pink hair and lovely gray eyes answered the door. She looked surprised to see visitors.

"Why hello. Can I help you?" Sasuke noticed that her voice was calm and relaxing, and she had a bright, welcoming smile on her face.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is my little brother Sasuke," he said, ruffling the young Uchiha's spiky locks. "We live a few houses down."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh, you are an Uchiha? I've heard so much about the police work you guys do here in Konoha. Very impressive," she added, smiling.

"I'm going to be a police just like my brother when I grow up!" Sasuke announced, puffing out his chest proudly. "My brother is one of the best police officers ever!"

The woman laughed. "Well aren't you the sweetest thing," she said, leaning down and patting Sasuke on the head. "You're very cute. It's so nice to have such nice boys around here. Oh! My name is Mebuki, by the way. My husband, Kizashi, is at work right now." Suddenly, Mebuki's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together.

"Your family should come by sometime this week to have dinner with us!" she exclaimed.

"Aa," Itachi smiled. "That would be great. But I was just wondering, for today, could Sasuke play with your child? I have to go to work, unfortunately, and there is nobody Sasuke could play with at our house."

"Why yes! A play date!" Mebuki laughed. Turning her head, she yelled out, "Sakura dear, there's someone here I'd like you to meet!"

Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched together. _Sakura? _What kind of a guy's name is _Sakura? _

He heard light footsteps approaching the door and then a head popped out beside the woman.

Sasuke was shocked to see a (pretty) young girl around his age with pale skin and long, strange pink hair just like Mebuki's and bright emerald eyes. A tiny smile graced her lips as she looked at Sasuke. "It's a girl? She's a girl? You're a _girl?" _Sasuke stuttered, pointing at the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"Uh, yeah?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke turned to his older brother. "I can't play with _her. _She's a _girl!_"

Emerald orbs narrowed. "_Excuse me?" _

"Girls are no good at games. They only like dolls and frilly dresses," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sasuke," Itachi said warningly. "Be nice."

Sasuke scowled. "But it's _true, _onii-san!"

"Is that so?" Sakura said coolly. She leaned in close to Sasuke's face. "You wanna go face-to-face with me, _pretty boy_?"

"Sakura," Mebuki warned her daughter.

Sasuke leaned in close as well and glared. "You couldn't stand a chance, _Pinky."_

"Name the game," the young pink-haired girl snapped back.

"Hide-and-go-seek tag. Konoha Park."

Sakura smirked. "You're _so _on." She then turned to her mother. "Mommy, can I go play with pretty boy? I wanna show him how girls can be just as good as guys!"

"Well… if Itachi is alright with it." Mebuki looked at the oldest Uchiha skeptically.

Itachi smirked. "Sure. Just don't cause too much trouble, okay Sasuke?"

"Okay onii-san! Don't forget to come pick me up later!"

"I won't. Be safe in the park, you hear me?"

"Yes, onii-san!"

With a curt nod and a brief _thank-you, _Itachi disappeared over the rooftops.

"All right! Let's go to the park, pretty boy!"

Mebuki smiled. "Be safe, you two."

"Yeah, yeah."

~*X*~

"Okay, the rules of this game are simple. This tree is going to be home-base," Sasuke said, tapping a massive maple tree in the middle of the park. "You are not allowed to guard it, and the runner gets ten seconds to find a spot. Got it?"

"Got it," Sakura replied. She had tied her long pink hair in a bright, cherry-red ribbon. "Now turn around and count to ten. No cheating!"

"Uchihas _never _cheat," Sasuke said smugly. Sakura stuck out her tiny tongue out at the said boy.

Sasuke rolled his large obsidian eyes and turned around. "One…two…three...four…"

When he finished counting, the pink-haired girl was gone.

~*X*~

Flying through the trees, the dark-haired boy searched for pink. He searched the whole park, but he couldn't find the girl.

"Where _is _she?" he muttered. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of red. Smirking to himself gleefully, he quietly jumped down and crept over to the red peeking out from behind a tree.

"GOTCHA PINKY!" he yelled, pulling on the red thingy. Instead of seeing the shocked face of Sakura, he had a red ribbon in his hand. _Sakura's _red ribbon.

It took him a second to realize he'd been duped. "Why you," he growled, taking off for home base. "You can't win that easily!"

When he finally reached home base though, a tiny pink-haired girl was waiting for him. A proud smile graced her pretty pink lips.

"That was pretty good, right?" She laughed melodiously. Sasuke then noticed she was still wearing a red ribbon in her hair.

"Wait- how did you…?"

"Extra." She pushed herself off the tree and twirled around happily. "Looks like I win, pretty boy!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't count. I wasn't ready."

Green orbs narrowed as well. "Oh, really? How about another round then, pretty boy? Second round counts. And this time, you _better _be ready!"

Sasuke flashed a smirk. "Oh, I will be."

~*X*~

Ten minutes later, he wasn't so sure. Where was the obnoxious little girl? His eyes caught a glimpse of red, once again, but this time he chose to ignore it. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, same on me. _

Finally, he decided he should check out home base. He doubted that she was there already, but it couldn't hurt to check, right? Like there was _no way _that she could get pass his defense _again. _

Much to his relief, there was nobody standing by the tree. Turning his heel, he was about to leave to search for the annoying girl when there was a light giggle coming from behind him.

Whirling around, he was beyond shocked to see the petite, pale girl sitting on low branch on the tall tree, swinging her legs and smiling at him ever-so-casually. Her emerald eyes glowed in absolute victory and a somewhat arrogant smirk played on her lips.

"Took you long enough," she teased, leaping down from the tree and landing gracefully like a cat. "Looks like I won again, pretty boy."

"How did you even get here so fast?"

"I was hiding behind that tree," Sakura replied, pointing to the exact same tree Sasuke had seen the glimpse of red but chosen to ignore it. "You didn't even notice!"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, scowling. "This time, _you _count. I'll hide. I'm better at hiding anyway."

Sakura giggled. "Okay."

Sasuke's adrenaline burned. _This time, I'll win!_

~*X*~

Concealed under a thick bush was Sasuke, hiding carefully and keeping a full lookout for Sakura. Sensing that she wasn't there, he quickly leapt out and ran as fast as he could…

…Only to be tapped on lightly on the shoulder by the devil-in-disguise.

"Tag," she sang. "You're it!"

"You cheated, did you?" Sasuke accused. "There was no way you could have found me, Pinky!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and cross her arms. "Actually, when I lived in Suna I had a cat. She always played hide-and-seek with me. I _always _found her," she added smugly. "She hides better than you!"

Sasuke was insulted. No way could a _cat_ be better than him, an _Uchiha. _

"One more round. This time, I'll be the one waiting at the tree for you! Just you wait!" Sasuke exclaimed, eyes flashing with determination.

"You're on."

~*X*~

Hiding in the trees was the best hiding place Sasuke could find. There was no way anybody could see him up there, with all the leaves concealing him.

A smirk found its way to his lips as he imagined the pink-haired lass running about, searching for him. And while she did that, he would be waiting for her, and claim his well-deserved victory.

Or so he thought.

Much to his horror, a soft, melodious voice murmured in his ear, "Hey, pretty boy. Looks like I found you. _Again." _

Dodging the rosette's hand, Sasuke quickly jumped out of the tree and bolted for home base. Adrenaline filled his veins as he pumped his legs. She wouldn't be able to catch up to him; he was the fastest runner in his whole class!

Seeing the massive tree just made Sasuke's stomach bubble with excitement. He was almost there! He was so, so close! He turned around, smiling, because Pinky was nowhere in sight. He gave one more burst of energy and reached his hand out… almost there…

…until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. What? Did he just lose? _Again? _He was furious. His fingers were not even an inch away, and yet he still managed to lose. How could this little, fragile girl possibly beat him? Four times in a row?

"Pretty boy! Looks like I win again, right?"

Sasuke glared maliciously at the giggling rosette before him, but she was clearly unaffected.

"Hn," he muttered grumpily, pouting cutely.

She swatted his arm playfully. "Aw, don't be such a grump. You're actually really, really fun to play with. It's like a big challenge for me, because you're very good."

"Really?" He looked at her with his big black eyes.

"Yup!"

Sasuke smiled. "Oh. Well, you're very good too!"

"Oh… thank you!"

They smiled at each other for the first time since meeting each other.

"Hey! Sakura! Sasuke! It's getting dark out! Sasuke, your brother is here for you!"

Both kids turned at the sight of Mebuki and Itachi, walking towards them. Mebuki waved them over.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she exclaimed, taking off in a run, her swishy ponytail swinging to and fro.

Sasuke laughed, running to catch up.

"Hey," he said, looking at the pretty girl, "Do you want to play with me again tomorrow?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. Plus, I'm going to win, so come prepared!"

"Didn't you say that earlier?" she teased, eyes sparkling.

"Oh shush Pinky."

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to the girl, confused. "My name is Sakura," she smiled.

"Aa," he murmured. "My name is Sasuke."

She gave him a toothy grin. "I know."

"Did you guys have fun today?" Mebuki inquired as the two children approached.

A chorus of "Yes! It was great!" came from the youngsters.

"Well I'm very happy to hear so," Mebuki smiled pleasantly. "Come on now, Sakura, dinner's ready. Your father will be home soon, and you need to get cleaned up!"

"Yes, Mother," Sakura replied obediently. She turned to Sasuke.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy blinked at the affectionate –_kun _added to the end of his name. His cheeks flared bright red, and he noticed his older brother's observant eyes on him. He quickly turned away, hiding a happy smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura!"

The girl, walking the opposite direction holding her mother's hand, waved.

~*X*~

As Sasuke walked home beside his brother, he told his older sibling all about his day. When he finished, Itachi asked,

"So what would you like to play tomorrow?"

Sasuke looked confused. "Huh?"

"I promised you I'd play with you tomorrow. What would you like to do?"

"Oh…" Sasuke said. "Oh, onii-san, I change my mind. You can go to work tomorrow," he continued, flashing his brother a great big grin, cheeks dusted bright pink, "cuz I have a _play date._"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Note...** Just another kinda fluffy one-shot that I wrote. I love little Sasuke, he's so adorable. :)

Also, I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviwed or alerted this or any of my other stories. Your lovely reviews always make me smile and I appreciate the continuous support.

Love you!

-A


End file.
